Angel With a Shotgun
by ElectraAngel
Summary: Songfic Oneshot Now there's officially no turning back. The priest Shizuo Heiwajima is dating someone he shouldn't be just cuz of what he is vampire, Izaya Orihara. But now that everyone who's exorcist knows, they must eliminate him. Will Shizuo survive? How is Izaya gonna deal with this at the end? But most importantly, will Shizuo be able to protect his mate? Might cry at the end


**I DON'T OWN DURARARA!  
****FYI: Even though I told a certain someone that this would be Werwolf!Shizuo x Izaya, but unfortunately I couldn't think of a way good enough to fit the song T~T so this is a Priest!Shizuo x Vampire!Izaya instead. YAOI! but I also have good news for you Izuo fans XD I'm gonna be making another version of this. Only instead it's Izaya x Wolf!Shizuo.  
**

**Note: The fanfiction is taking time during night. Obviously. Because then Izaya & (almost) any other creature of darkness would burn.  
Angel-chan: Also, this is mainly focused on Shizuo... Actually, pretty much ALL of this fanfic is on Shizuo  
Izaya: WHAT?! SO I'M GONNA END UP COMING IN AT THE END!?  
Angel-chan: Well this IS called, "Angel With a Shotgun," & Shizuo is protecting you so he's the angel with a shotgun. Got it?  
Izaya: -3- ... Fine  
Angel-chan: Yay! Review, Follow, or Favorite! But mainly review & nice ones, please. Me & Shizuo need Izaya in a good mood so we can get him to do chapter 5 of my other fanfic -_-"**

* * *

**_~(I'm an angel with shotgun, shotgun, shotgun. An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)  
Get out your guns, battle guns. Are you a saint or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, then I shall die, with my heart on the trigger~_**

**_~They say, "Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for"  
Well baby, you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be~_**

Shizuo Heiwajima could mostly believe what he's seeing & doing right now. The fake blond is raising his own weapon against his own nebula, guild, team, group, whatever you wanna call it. And yet he's doing all this just to protect his immortal, bloodsucking, bastard-flea, mate, Izaya Orihara. Shizuo knows really well that's he SO banned for doing this, but he doesn't care. It's his own life & he could do whatever he wants to do with it. Especially now that he doesn't have to worry about hiding Izaya, yet now he's gotta possibly worry if they'll hunt after him. But the priest wouldn't care. As long as Shizuo could be with Izaya & protect him, that's all he would worry about.

**_~I'm an angel with a shotgun! Fighting til' the war's won!  
I don't care if Heaven won't take me back! I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, wanna live not just survive.  
Tonight~_**

**_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin  
Don't mean I'm a not believer.  
And Major Tom will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer~_**_  
_

Even though Shizuo is one of the best, it's still pretty hard to fight against thousands of people who are really/somewhat armed. Don't get him wrong, but when he fought against those millions of people, it wasn't hard. But they only had knives, this is different. They had swords, katanas, bows & arrows, guns, and lots of other weapons. And even though these weapons are meant to exorcist, they could still slightly hurt a human being. But right now, the ex-exorcist doesn't care about how out numbered he's being. As long as he & Izaya will live through this, that will satisfy him. The fake blond isn't even caring if he's fighting against God's will. This is Shizuo's life, so he'll decide how it goes, even if he ends up in Hell with the raven. At least they'll be together. After all, this is probably big of a sin.

**_~Don't you know you're everything I have?  
_****_(I'm angel with a shotgun!)  
And I, wanna live. Not just survive, tonight!  
And I'm gonna hide, hide my wings  
Tonight~_**

**_~They say, "Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for"  
Well baby, you are all that I adore. If love is what you need,  
A soldier I will be...~_**_  
_

The fake blond is starting to get tired & his strength isn't as hard as it use to be. Sometimes even a Superman has to get tired, right? Luckily not many hunters/priest are still fighting like it was in the beginning. Now Shizuo is determined to make this through, even if it's gonna go through all of night to the dawn. Hell, even until the day!

_I can do this! Just a couple more & we can get out of here!_

... After a while, the winner in the battle is Shizuo Heiwajima. But barely. Breathing heavily & very tired, he almost fell to the ground.

"Shizu-chan!"  
In the nick of time, Izaya caught Shizuo. Just for precautions, the vampire checked Shizuo for a pulse. Hoping that the ex-priest is still alive, only tired. There's no way that the raven wouldn't be able to live with himself if Shizuo dies. Granted yes, he _would _turn Shizuo into a vampire in case if he's dying or dead. But he made Izaya promise that no matter what, he wouldn't do that. The protozoan did like the idea of "living" forever with his mate, but he'd like it better if they were both a different kind so their relationship would be something... _exotic. _Yet his golden eyes just shot open for a bit, then he started to cough a bit.

"S-so, did I win?"  
"Yeah. You did, Shizuo"  
As Izaya started crying, Shizuo slowly put a smirk on his face & put his hand on Izaya's cold cheek.

"Don't worry. I'll always be your soldier for you. I love you... Orihara Izaya."  
He cried harder, he couldn't take all this pressure. This couldn't be happening, he didn't want this happening. With Shizuo slowly starting to rest, Izaya said the last words Shizuo will ever hear as long as Izaya's on this damn human world.

"As do I & forever will, Heiwajima Shizuo..."

* * *

**Angel-chan: *crying (my heart out)*  
Izaya: *Sulking in a corner. Now forever alone on this freaking Earth*  
Shizuo: *comes down the stairs & sighs* Finished.  
Angel-chan & Izaya: *turns around* SHIZUO!  
Shizuo: ... Did I miss something? *raises an eyebrow*  
****Izaya: *goes to hug him & buries his face into the his's chest* Dammit, protozoan! Don't ever leave us, especially me, like that again!  
Shizuo: I... just went to the bathroom. X_X  
Shizuo: *notices me crying* What are you crying for?! o_O SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!**


End file.
